secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Grey
Dr. Miranda Grey is a supporting character in The Secret Saturdays. She is the sister of Abbey Grey and a member of the Secret Scientists, specializing in quantum physics. Voiced by Susan Blakeslee, she was introduced in the episode The Kur Stone: Part One. Physical Appearance Miranda is a young woman of average height and build with brown eyes and long, orange blonde hair tied into a bun, with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face. She typically wears a light green jumpsuit with a white collar, high-heeled boots, white gloves and a green belt with a gun holster. Biography Miranda Grey is a renowned physicist, and one of the world's leading experts in the study of quantum physics. A Secret Scientist, she is stationed in a remote base in Antarctica where she works on particle acceleration with the help of her robotic assistant, Deadbolt. When V.V. Argost stole the legendary Kur Stone (approximately eleven years prior to the events of the series), she and forty-eight of the Secret Scientists tracked him back to his manor, hoping to capture Argost and recover the stolen artifact. While the stone was recovered, Argost escaped, and the team sustained heavy casualties - by the time they left the manor, their team of fifty had been reduced to only seven. In order to prevent the Stone from falling into the wrong hands again, it was split into three pieces: Miranda was entrusted with one of the pieces, with the other two going to Henry Chiveyo and Doc Saturday. The piece of the Kur Stone would remain in her possession, safely hidden, until 11 years later, when it was stolen from her by Argost's henchman, Munya. She appears again in the episode "Eterno", as she is shown meeting with the other Secret Scientists. She reappears in "Paris is Melting", attempting to stop the Saturdays alongside Agent Epsilon and Arthur Beeman when it is believed that they have turned to evil. It is mentioned that Abbey Grey is her sister. In "Kur: Part One", she is one of the scientists after Zak following the revelation of his identity as the reincarnation of Kur. In "The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl", she and Deadbolt try again to capture Zak, but are ultimately defeated. Later the Saturdays discover that she is going to be sacrificed to the Ahuizotl. Reluctantly, the Saturdays set out to save her but leave her tied up until they leave. In "War of the Cryptids", she betrays the Secret Scientists, being unsure of what they had become. Not wanting to kill Zak, she sabotages the controls on Beeman's ship. She is last seen at the end of the episode attending Leonidas Van Rook's funeral. Appearances Season 1= *'The Kur Stone: Part One' *'The Kur Stone: Part Two' *'Eterno' *'Paris is Melting' |-| Season 2= *'Kur:Part One' *'The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl' *'The Legion of Garuda' *'And Your Enemies Closer' *'War of the Cryptids' Trivia * It is possible that she was whom learned and revealed to the others about that Zak was Kur, considering that her base resides in the Antartica continent, the place where takes place the battle between Argost and the saturday family in Kur Rising. Making that maybe she recorded or even was witness that the naga's relic reacted with Zak, giving the hint that he was actually the true Kur. Category:Characters Category:Secret Scientist Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Zak's Army Category:Female Category:Villains